1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging system and, more particularly, to a magnetic resonance imaging system in which correction is performed for acquired magnetic resonance data by hardware, thereby reducing a load on software processing except for Fourier transform processing for image reconstruction and improving throughput of the system.